Última Saída: Amor
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Alguns sentimentos são mais fortes que as dificuldades e obstáculos que a Vida ou outras pessoas possam interpor, principalmente em um casal cuja força vem do Amor. Contém: Yaoi/Incesto/Lemon. Saga de Gêmeos x Kanon de Gêmeos / Dragão-Marinho.


**Última Saída: Amor**

A branda luz do amanhecer passava pela ínfima fresta da cortina da Casa dos Gêmeos, onde ambos, aninhados, ainda dormiam tranquilos. Vez e outra um deles se remexia na cama, procurando mais abrigo aos braços do outro, até que foram levemente despertos pelo bipe insistente que vinha do celular de Saga.

-Não... – Se ele estivesse a mais centímetros longe do mais novo, não ouviria aquela objeção quase inaudível pelo sono dele. E com um suspiro, lamentando que teria de levantar, acabou se obrigando a despertar por completo. Tocou no braço a mostra e desnudo do gêmeo, fazendo um carinho breve, e ao levantar seu rosto, lhe beijou a bochecha.

-Infelizmente tenho que ir trabalhar, anjo.

-Então se arruma, e eu faço o café. – Respondeu o novo Ouro de Gêmeos, esfregando os olhos e tentando se espreguiçar ao virar parcialmente seu corpo para olhá-lo.

-Não senhor. Você vai voltar a dormir. – Terminou com um beijo no mesmo local, mas ainda mais demorado que o anterior, para então levantar, fazer sua higiene matinal. – Depois eu ligo para você.

-Estarei esperando. Mas queria que você voltasse para essa cama. – Respondeu um tanto bravo pela ausência do outro, enquanto deitava de bruços novamente, afundando o rosto no travesseiro, deixando as palavras quase inaudíveis novamente.

-Não se preocupa, tentarei fazer o que preciso, para poder voltar mais cedo. – Respondeu, com um sorriso de ternura antes de entrar no banheiro.

x-x-x

-... Deixei o café na térmica, para quando você for tomar. Vou precisar ir para as Colinas daqui a pouco, Shion e Camus querem conversar comigo, quando eu descer, vou para casa.

-Obrigado, amor, mas não precisava ter se preocupado... Querem? Mas está tudo bem?

-Sim, é sobre um relatório que eu pedi para o Camus escrever e o Shion revisar.

-Bom, melhor que o Aiolos lá em cima com você... Hum. – Houve um tom de ciúme que o Grande Mestre percebeu e riu divertido.

-Não, ele não está aqui, amor.

-Hum, bom mesmo.

-Amor, eu daqui a pouco irei até a cidade, quero repor algumas coisas, inclusive para hoje. Precisa de alguma coisa?

-Não, acho que não... – Respondeu, inicialmente, pensativo. – Não quer que eu vá ou mande alguém para não ter esse trabalho?

-Não precisa, amor. Inclusive vou ver se compro alguma coisa para a casa e vou passar na livraria. – Do outro lado da linha, havia ternura, igualmente.

-Para _casa_ é?

-Quem sabe para... _Nós_. – Ambos assumiram um tom de malícia nas palavras finais.

x-x-x

Sentia-se contente de retornar com aquele monte de livros, que admita que pesavam, junto com outras compras, perecíveis, que comprou na volta para casa. Caminhava um tanto quanto distraído, curioso, colocando parte das compras no meio de seu braço, para dar mais uma olhada nos livros que havia comprado. Estava ansioso, queria ler as novidades recém-compradas, sendo que algumas queria mostrar ao namorado, livros sobre contos eróticos, que renderiam muitas noites – e dias – em claro seguindo as palavras à risca.

Subia as escadarias que levavam às Casas, vez ou outra encontrando um conhecido e cumprimentando breve, apressado. Enquanto se aproximava de sua Casa, notou uma conversa, mas não reconhecia as vozes. Mas a ficar a poucos metros de Gêmeos, viu de onde aquela conversa vinha, e de quem eram as vozes.

"Aiolos não se toca!". – Praguejou o sagitariano mentalmente, ao vê-lo de conversas e risos com seu gêmeo e namorado. Não quis tomar muita atenção no que falavam, sem dúvida perguntaria ao namorado quando ele chegasse. Mas focava na proximidade de ambos, se irritando por ela existir. Procurava ser discreto, quase escondido em um pilar que havia no caminho.

"Juro por Athena que castro o Aiolos se ele tocar no meu Saga!". Ao mesmo tempo que se sentia ainda mais bravo, procurava ser silencioso, tomando cuidado com as sacolas em mãos, quando percebeu a proximidade deles ainda menor, e uma de suas sacolas caiu ao chão, mas não interrompendo-os. Viu aquele beijo acontecer, o que lhe provocou que seu cosmo ficasse a mostra, de raiva, mas no mesmo instante, dissimulou. Treinado para isso, desfez a alteração em seu cosmo, quando viu ambos se afastarem, constrangidos. E mesmo sentindo aquela onda de sentimentos ruins, estranhou o fato de Aiolos descer as escadarias que acabara de subir, havia pressa em seus passos, e o gêmeo, passar por fora de sua própria Casa e subir, menos alterado que o Sagitariano.

x-x-x

As mãos foram suaves ao passar pelas costas do namorado. Houve um beijo que queria iniciar na nuca dele. –Meu amor. – Em contraste ao semblante de Saga, em que havia paixão e ternura, em seu gêmeo havia uma tristeza que ele queria dissimular, que queria fingir que não existia, pois iria dar a chance do namorado confessar, "mas ele ainda não fazia!". Amava aqueles toques, mas naquele momento, se esquivou deles, até em uma atitude sem pensar, olhando-o de rosto parcialmente virado, olhando Saga de canto de olho.

-... Não sei, sabe. – Foi um pouco frio em suas palavras. Sentia-se traído, e aquelas palavras lhe soaram com um toque de falsidade. Havia um ciúme evidente em seu olhar. E aquelas atitudes dele, fizeram com que Saga ficasse sem ação, perdido naquela resposta.

-Não sabe? O que houve Kan? – Havia retirado as suas mãos dos ombros dele, olhando-o com preocupação.

-Não seja sonso. – Estava bravo, triste e com ciúme. E aquela inocência do irmão estava lhe irritando.

-Não estou sendo sonso... Só gostaria de saber o que você tem. – Havia se ofendido com a resposta dele.

-Bom, me chama de meu amor... Mas acho que tem gente mais interessante, não é mesmo.

Notou que ele sentia-se irritado e enciumado, e pelas palavras dele, havia feito alguma coisa, mas ainda desejava saber o que era. – Gente mais interessante? – Cerrou os olhos, agora pensava em quem ele se referia.

-Saga, para! Para! Você não é mais Ares, portanto não pode agir assim mais... – Mágoa tomou as palavras dele.

-Kanon, eu estou ficando assustado. O que foi que eu fiz? – Elevou seu tom de voz, já se desesperando por ver o namorado visivelmente decepcionado consigo, mas não sabendo o por que.

-Não sabe é? Então deixa refrescar a sua memória! Você curtiu aquele beijo né? – Cruzou os braços, com um sorriso de sarcasmo no rosto.

O moreno parou, mediu as palavras dele, pensou, demorou na resposta. –Kanon... Que beijo? Em quem?

-Não queria bancar o louco comigo! Já não chega no passado que eu acreditei nas suas palavras, e você me prendeu. – Arrependeu-se de falar daquela forma, mas seu ciúme lhe impedia de pensar.

-Louco? Nossa, obrigado, adorei ouvir isso. – Disse, magoando-se também, após abaixar sua voz.

-Peguei você e o Aiolos aos beijos quando cheguei no Santuário. E ainda, você nem para Casa veio! O beijou aqui na frente e foi embora. – O outro que ouvia, atentamente, respirou fundo, demoradamente.

-Kanon. Como eu lhe disse hoje de manhã, hoje eu fiquei nas Colinas com o Shion e o Camus. Não vi o Aiolos hoje. E melhor, ele está brigado comigo, porque não dei autorização para uma missão do Shura. Melhor ainda, não falo e nem vejo o Aiolos desde ontem por conta disso. – Tentou se tranquilizar e convencer o namorado da verdade. Uma mão estava em sua própria testa, e a outra, em sua cintura.

-Você acha então que eu estou louco? Eu vi você, vestido com sua roupa que veste no templo, na maior conversa e risos com ele! Depois Aiolos saiu chorando, eu acho.

-Estou lhe dizendo a verdade, meu amor. Se não acredita em mim, pergunta para o Aquário e para o Áries. Não saíram de perto de mim hoje.

Aquela resposta lhe tirou dúvidas em sua cabeça. Retornou com a imagem da manhã, quando chegou a Casa, e viu Saga e Aiolos. Acreditava no namorado, mas também havia presenciado alguma coisa, e aquilo lhe começou a incomodar. Duvidou se era sua mente lhe pregando peças, por detestar o sagitariano e então confundir a situação. E por conta de seus pensamentos, emburrou, deixou de olhá-lo, em silêncio.

-Kanon. – Repetiu seu nome, chamando-lhe a atenção, em seu tom havia tristeza. – Só queria que acreditasse em mim. E eu... Não cometeria o mesmo erro novamente, colocando você em risco. – Vestiu sua camiseta que estava em cima da cama, e passou pelo gêmeo. –Vou dar uma volta.

De soslaio, observou o moreno enquanto ele falava, e enquanto se vestia, notou que ele sairia dali, e quis impedir, mas ainda estava perdido no dilema de ter sido ou não traído pelo namorado.

x-x-x

-Você tem problema, não é? Assim, isso é para me irritar!

-Minha preocupação não é você, é ele. Já fui subordinado dele uma vez, e prezo pelo bem do meu general.

-Aliás, porque você o ajudou nisso? Porque esse complô ridículo e infantil? Vocês dois são tão adultos quanto o Kanon!

Não havia dormido direito à noite, acordou diversas vezes, ainda mais triste pelo irmão não ter voltado para Gêmeos, então decidiu sair da cama ao momento que o sol se levantava e caminhar pelos arredores do Santuário. Sua caminhada sem destino o levou até as escadarias do Templo do Grande Mestre, e saiu de seus pensamentos, ao ouvir uma discussão à entrada. Reconheceu as vozes e cerrou seu olhar, apertando os passos e se aproximando, sabia que com eles três, não daria bons resultados aquela briga.

-O que está acontecendo aqui, Saga? – Por um momento, aqueles sentimentos tristes do dia anterior sumiram, e em seu rosto, houve lugar para preocupação com o namorado e os amigos.

-O que está acontecendo? Acho que tenho a resposta para a sua dúvida de ontem! – Kanon notou que o irmão estava... Puto, e aquilo não lhe agradou. Virou seu rosto a observar os morenos a sua frente.

-Bian, Kasa, o que vocês estão fazendo _aqui_ e com _ele_? – Estava sério, ficando ligeiramente bravo.

-Não, deixa que **eu** respondo. – Interviu o Grande mestre, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura. – Adivinha **quem** era o Saga com quem você topo? SÓ adivinha, Kanon! – O gêmeo mais novo teve a certeza da fúria do namorado, e nisso, ao concluir o que ele queria dizer, enquanto olhava os dois à sua frente, fechou seu semblante, tão enfurecido quanto o gêmeo.

-Posso saber porque essa genialidade de idéia? Usar de suas vantagens, Kasa, para me prejudicar? – Bian estava impaciente, e com um sorriso levemente sádico no rosto, e Kasa, com a expressão a um primeiro momento impassível, mas depois, que se tornou frustrada por ter sido igualmente vítima naquele plano do amigo.

-Senhor Kanon... – Cavalo Marinho resolveu interromper, se colocando à frente. – Foi como eu disse ao seu adorável irmão. Prezo pelo seu bem, _meu_ general. – Depois e falar, olhou para o amigo ao seu lado, que retribuiu com uma cara bem feia.

-Me sinto traído por vocês dois, e principalmente por você, Bian. Não sou mais Marina, mas se realmente me considerasse seu superior, não teria feito isso. Você tem idéia do que aconteceu?! – Estava inconformado com aquela atitude baixa. – E ainda foi você que prejudicou o Kasa e arquitetou esse plano?

-Acho que só eu acho que esse namoro entre irmão é um absurdo. – Sua resposta já soou um desafio para o ex-Marina.

-Bian, com quem eu namoro ou não, compete só a mim. Você não tem nada a ver com isso. – Cruzou os braços naquela resposta. – E ainda vocês sabem que ainda prevalece a ordem de não prejudicar a ordem aqui dentro, principalmente se usando dos poderes concedidos pelos deuses.

-Vocês são convidados! Kanon me pediu para que vocês ficassem aqui na vila, e eu dei essa permissão! E vocês interferem dessa forma? – O tom do geminiano se tornou autoritário. Deu alguns passos para mais perto de Bian, tomando seu queixo fortemente com a mão, apertou o rosto dele o suficiente para ter uma cara feia como resposta, e um leve gemido.

Kasa não olhava para nenhum dos três, estava furioso pela situação. –Bian, às vezes você é ridículo. Treinou arduamente, e às vezes tem toque de _gênio_. – Comentou, irritado, em sarcasmo.

-E sabe, acho que irei me vingar. – Manteve suas mãos apertando o rosto dele. Kanon observava a cena, com decepção em seu rosto. Dois grandes amigos, que lhe prejudicaram com a pessoa que mais amava. –Bian... É o seguinte: Você vai voltar para a casa que você tá morando, vai pegar as suas coisas e vai sumir desse Santuário, hoje mesmo. E ah! Junto com você, vai o Kasa e todos os seus amigos _abissais_, antes que eu lhe tire o direito de popular a terra e o mar, estamos entendidos? – Saga sorria. Sádico, maldoso, irado. Não se importava, caso a situação prejudicasse só a si. Mas envolvia Kanon, e ele não **permitia** isso.

-Você é ridículo, Saga. – Tentava se desvencilhar daquela mão, inutilmente, quanto mais queria, mais força era aplicada.

-Então vou falar em um idioma que você entenda: Caia fora daqui antes que eu corte as suas _bolas _fora_._ – Por fim, o soltou, mas com total indelicadeza, que fez o moreno cair ao chão, sendo ignorado por Kanon e Kasa, que no meio da conversa, havia se retirado dali, irritado.

Saga olhou superiormente para o general ali no chão, quando lhe deu as costas. Kanon agiu da mesma forma e se adiantou para fora da presença do amigo, quando sentiu Saga tocar-lhe as costas, e compreendendo que eram para ambos saírem daquela presença ligeiramente desagradável.

-Kanon, vou voltar a trabalhar, de noite nos falamos em Casa. – Já havia se acalmado, dava um suspiro ao terminar de falar, enquanto o irmão se virava e o fitava, no mesmo semblante.

-Está bem, Saga. – Consentiu também ao balançar a cabeça, Queria e tinha muitas coisas a falar, mas compreendeu que mais tarde seria melhor, e pensou, muito melhor. Depois adentrou o templo, iria caminhar pelos jardins adjacentes ao Templo do irmão e da Deusa, para só depois voltar para Casa. Saga o observou se afastar pensativo, e assim que o tinha fora de vista, se aproximou de um dos soldados à sua porta.

-Vossa Excelência. – Disse o subordinado, dando total atenção àquela aproximação.

-Por favor, avise ao comandante que quero conversar com ele depois. Mas também quero que lhe diga as seguintes ordens: Que tenha a certeza de que os generais de Poseidon estejam até o fim da tarde, fora do Santuário...

Mais um ápice de sua curiosidade, parou no caminho ao ouvir a voz do soldado e em seguida a de seu namorado. Escondeu-se nas sombras daquele Templo, tomando atenção naquela conversa séria que lhe fez corar.

-Também quero que por pelo menos 72 horas, certifiquem-se que eles não voltem. – O subordinado prestava atenção, temeroso. E Saga, retornou com o sadismo e autoridade. –Se isso ocorrer, o exército tem a ordem para _matar_. Também quero segurança na Casa de Gêmeos na minha ausência e presença do meu irmão, e quando ele sair, quero que tenham atenção nos próximos dias. E se duvidarem das minhas ordens, diga que tenho permissão de Athena, ela saberá essas mesmas coisas. Não há lugar para traidores aqui.

-Sim, o que desejar meu senhor. – Houve uma breve reverência, e no segundo seguinte, o Papa já estava dentro do Templo.

Parou no meio do caminho. Não sentia o cosmo de Kanon, mas_ sabia_ que ele ainda estava ali. Sorriu ao canto dos lábios ao olhar por canto dos olhos.

Já haviam tido uma conversa sobre esse tipo de segurança que o namorado desejava, ainda não achava necessário, mas não evitou ternura em sua expressão, notando mais uma vez a proteção que ele prometeu lhe dar. Depois, o viu ali parado.

-Você me pegou bisbilhotando... – Sorriu com malícia e ainda ternura.

x-x-x

Havia ainda certa preocupação em seu olhar. Também certa tristeza. Fitava algum canto de sua sala, havia acabado de chegar, Kanon não havia retornado, apenas avisou em uma mensagem em seu celular que já voltava. Ainda trajava suas roupas de Papa. Depois, olhou para o horizonte, ali dentro mesmo, perdido em pensamentos.

Sentiu que já havia estado muito na rua, mas aproveitou para ponderar as recentes situações. Sua expressão já era outra, por dentro, ainda estava magoado pela atitude de Bian. O respeitava, mas fora traído, por conta de um orgulho idiota. Suspirou ao relembrar disso, tornando a prestar atenção no caminho. Estava ansioso por aquele reencontro. Tinha em mãos um buquê razoavelmente grande de rosas vermelhas, e poucos degraus separava a si de Saga.

-Louco... Sabe que sou louco por você? – Avistou o namorado a pouco metros, em pé na sala. Tinha o tom terno e carinhoso, e o olhava certamente arrependido, mas sua paixão era ainda mais visível.

Voltou a realidade ao ouvir a voz dele e de imediato se virou, sorrindo. –Kan, finalmente chegou. – Saiu de onde estava para ir ao seu encontro. O namorado pousou as rosas na mesa ali perto, para poder se aninhar nos braços do mais velho.

-Me perdoa por ter duvidado de você. Eu fiquei... Desesperado, achei que o tinha perdido. – Fechou os olhos ao encostar o rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço dele.

-Não tenho nada a perdoar, meu Kanon. Só sei que eu te amo. Mais que tudo e todos.

-Eu te amo Saga.

-Não fica longe de mim de novo, está bem?

-Não, e nem você de mim, promete? – Levantou seu rosto para fita-lo. Em resposta, um beijo. O namorado primeiramente acariciou os lábios dele, transformando daquilo, em um beijo suave.

O abraço se desfez. O pescoço de Saga foi envolvido por um braço do mais novo, e o outro, com a mão tocava a barriga do mais velho. E as mãos de Saga tocaram seu rosto, em toques delicados, aprofundando mais o beijo, tornando-se apaixonado. Ambos os desejos já se formavam.

-Quero ser seu, Saga. Só seu, e agora. – O beijo foi interrompido repentinamente, com Kanon retornando a olhar o namorado. E a poucos centímetros, se afastou, tocando na roupa dele. Cuidadosamente, foi abrindo o manto que ele vestia, e as outras partes de sua roupa, deixando tudo ao chão. –Você fica lindo com esses colares, sabia? – Disse, após deixar o namorado apenas com acessórios e sua boxer na cor de seu manto, azul-marinho.

Seus pulsos foram cerrados gentilmente com os dedos do gêmeo, para poder ser despido de sua camiseta em tom ciano. –Hum, você está vestindo _essa_ calça? – Houve um tom de desagrado e ciúme.

-Não gosta dela?

-Eu adoro. Mas é que olham na rua... – Kanon riu suave e divertido com a resposta. – Ela define suas pernas e sua bunda perfeita. – Seu tom era de convicção e orgulho.

-Mas ela é só sua. – Houve um sorriso malicioso ao canto de sua boca. E Saga, continuou a despi-lo. Tirou o cinto, jogou-o longe de ambos, abriu o zíper, o botão, e fez a calça dele escorregar por suas pernas. Kanon a retirou junto com seus calçados.

Logo, os lábios do moreno estava no ombro do mais novo, em breves beijos, que o fizeram fechar os olhos em deleito.

-Não, ainda não está perfeito. – Os beijos cessaram e houve um olhar curioso. A peça íntima restante ali do Grande Mestre já também fora despida, quando Kanon se afasto eu foi pro trás do irmão. Delicadamente, abriu um de seus colares. E Saga o ajudou, a tirar alguns de fecho, e outros mais compridos.

Logos os acessórios estavam em cima da mesa de centro, e um de frente ao outro. –Vai _dá-la_ para mim? –Houve um novo sadismo, mas carinhoso. E em resposta, o mais novo já estava de costas ao mais velho.

Envolveu a cintura dele, acariciando antes de abraça-lo. E novos beijos nos ombros e nuca dele, retornaram. Auxiliou a si próprio, colocando-se delicadamente dentro do namorado, que tentou reprimir alguns gemidos, sem sucesso. Suas mãos seguiram caminho para os cabelos do Papa deixou alguns gemidos escaparem entre os suspiros.

Que se misturaram uns com os outros, ecoando na sala de Gêmeos.

**x-x-x**

One-shot de momento, mas mais que em homenagem à **eles**.

Ao Kanon _**perfeito**_! (L)


End file.
